A Call To Adventure
by skullzandcrossbonez
Summary: Laura Evans is a waitress/singer at the Imhoteps bar in Shanghai. When she is given an Egyptian necklace she has no idea that it holds a secret that was never meant to be discovered involving the gods, Isis and Anubis. With her life on the line it's down
1. Letter To London

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

I recently saw 'Tomb of the Dragon Emperor' and I have to admit, I enjoyed it (even with its flaws).

I now had the inspiration to pick up on an old story I started around the time of Mummy Returns.

There were elements of the third film I loved, hence, I have used them in my story.

I did research on the Egyptian mythology that is concerned in this story – but like the films – I'm mixing fact with fiction.

As mentioned before, if people get really lost I will happily answer any questions.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**A Call To Adventure**

Intro: Letter to London

_Dear Emily,_

_Thank you for your letter, glad to hear all is well with you and your family._

_Since we last wrote I have finally settled here in Shanghai, it truly is an amazing place. The people are friendly and the weather is hot, it's a nice change from the clouds of London. I think you would love it here, it is a different culture altogether. I am still struggling to get to grips with the local language but that's all part of the fun. I brought you something from the market I visited today, I have enclosed it with the letter – I couldn't help it, it reminded me of you._

_I do miss London terribly but I had to come here, it's the adventure I was always talking about. A different land, new faces, new challenges. Admittedly it's not quite the adventure you read about in Evelyn O'Connell's books; but an adventure nevertheless. I wish you could have come with me but I understand the commitments you have in London are too big, I truly am happy for you and hope all goes well in your new job. _

_Speaking of jobs I have just started one here, I am working in a nightclub called 'Imhoteps.' I'm a waitress but my boss is wanting me to sing some nights too. I haven't sung yet, and no, it is not due to the fact that I'm nervous... OK, maybe it is. I have a stage name as well, what do you think of Rosalie? I know, it's not great but I do not like the idea of using my real name. _

_My boss is English, which is a bit of a relief, and he is Evelyn's brother Jonathan. He's a nice man, a bit excentric, but nice. He loves to tell the stories of the mummy to anyone who will listen, trying to impress customers I think. His stories always make me smile, I would have loved to be there. Remember how we always talked about visiting Egypt? Jonathan's stories always seem to transport me there. I find myself getting lost in the idea of being saved by a character like Dash and vanquishing evil... but that's just me._

_Anyway, I will end my letter here before I end up writing you a four page ramble of my flights of fantasy. I miss you and look forward to your next letter, I hope you can find some time soon to come and see me._

_Laura _


	2. Showtime

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter One: Showtime

As requested, Laura walked into Imhoteps nightclub earlier than usual. She was greeted by a smiling Jonathan, he was dressed in a jade green smokers jacket, black trousers and had a brandy in his left hand.

"So, does Rosalie take to the stage tonight?" he asked in anticipation.

She should have known this was coming, it was always the first thing he asked her. She had to think of some sort of excuse quickly before the pestering began.

"Not tonight boss," she replied, "The song's not finished."

Jonathan followed as Laura went to put her things away. He had been bugging her to get up on stage ever since he heard her sing. One night during closing the other girls had dared Laura and Jonathan had overheard. He had confronted her about it and would not take no for an answer, he had even got into the same taxi as her one night and kept asking until they reached her apartment building. After a week of constant asking Laura agreed, only to keep Jonathan quiet.

"Come on Laura, why not use some of the songs that our last girl used?"  
"Those songs are good, but I'd rather wait."

Jonathan sighed, Laura was stubborn sometimes. Even though she used it as an excuse Laura had agreed to sing on the condition that her first song was something she had come up with. He had agreed but didn't think it would take this long for a song to be produced. As she hung her coat up he watched her tuck a strand of shoulder length curly brown hair behind her ear and turn on the lights around her mirror. There was no doubt in Jonathan's mind that she was beautiful, her green eyes were the thing that caught his attention when they first met. Her hourglass figure had made her popular with a few of the male patrons at the club and her pale skin was beginning to show signs of a tan.

"Come on Laura-kins, do it for me. I'd told a couple of friends that you'd sing tonight."  
"You did?" she questioned, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight nervous wobble in her voice.

Jonathan nodded, he took Laura's hand and turned her to face him,

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to get out there, use that amazing voice of yours and put on a bloody good show."

Laura smiled and laughed slightly. It was true she wanted her first song to be something written especially for her but she was so nervous. Even though May-Lin had told Laura she could sing on various occasions and was adamant, she could never own the song the way May-Lin had. She looked at Jonathan and pursed her lips together and looked at him pleading. She should have realised that wouldn't work – Jonathan was a tough nut to crack. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, you win. I'll do it."  
"That's the spirit girl, knock em dead," he replied in victory.

As he walked away Laura fell into her chair in defeat and began to busy herself with the make-up brushes. She began to feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach and she groaned, she put the brushes down and placed her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

Laura instantly recognised the voice, it belonged to her friend Kim. Kim was another waitress and the one that had shown Laura the ropes on her first night. Kim was the same age as Laura but was born in Shanghai. Laura had always envied how Kim seemed to make everything look effortless, the only thing she seemed to struggle with was teaching Laura some sentences in Chinese. Kim was skinnier than Laura with long black hair but something about her reminded Laura of her London friend Emily, which was a bit of a comfort.

"Jonathan has got me to sing tonight."  
"About time too," Kim replied as she took a seat next to her friend.

Laura looked at the Chinese girl next to her,

"You are no help. I'm so nervous I don't think I can sing."  
"Of course you can, you just need to be more confident and believe in yourself."  
"Listen to you," said Laura as she lifted her head, "O mighty and wise Kim."

Kim smiled and nudged her friend in the arm,

"Look, he wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could do it. Most girls would love a chance to sing on-stage, to be more than one of the dancers. I say make the most of it."

Laura smiled, Kim was blunt but very true. Laura had often heard the others say that they would love a chance to sing, to be on the stage and be recognised. Laura wanted to sign for different reasons, she wanted to entertain, to make sure the people who came to the club were happy and would leave the same way. She had asked Jonathan that he refer to her as Rosalie on the nights she sung as she all other singers had beautiful names, 'Laura' sounded so plain.

"Do you have a dress to wear on-stage?" Kim asked.

"No," Laura suddenly stiffened up. "And I have no idea if May-Lin left any here that I could borrow."

OxO

She got up and went to find Jonathan, it wasn't hard as he was at the bar making sure things were set before opening – while sneaking a few more brandies. As she approached his face lit up as if remembering something.

"Ah, yes Laura-kins. I have something for you."

He pointed towards one of the bar stools and there lay a stunning black dress with a sequin flower design, black sling-back evening shoes, and a pair of elbow length matching gloves. Laura picked the items up, looked them over and smiled.

"These are beautiful Jonathan."

"Well, They were May-Lin's. They looked like they might fit you and I thought 'what the hell, that'll do'."

As Laura walked off she shook her head, Jonathan's life was forever ruled by money. To him she was just another way to bring in a bit more cash, that, or to help him pay off another gambling debt. She headed back into the dressing room to find that the others girls had begun to arrive and get set for the evening ahead. She placed the dress on a nearby hanger and began to attend to her make-up. Kim looked over at her friend, she was pleased Jonathan had finally got Laura to get up on-stage. Even though Laura was a bag of nerves and disbelief Kim knew she was made of tougher stuff, after the first song was out of the way she'd be fine. Kim nudged her friend on the arm and Laura turned to face her,

"Good luck Laura, just remember to leave the nerves in the dressing room and I'll be out there supporting you."

"Thanks Kim, that means a lot to me," Laura replied.

OxO

An hour and a half before opening Jonathan had gone through a quick check to make sure Laura knew the songs the band were playing that night. Turns out he had planned this all along as he had told the band to come prepared the previous night. As they went through the list of songs everything went without too much of a hitch, even though it was such short notice the band seemed happy. Laura had paid attention to May-Lin on the nights she had sung and practically had the songs down to a tee, still, the idea of facing the crowd on this much preparation was still daunting.

_'Kim is right, once the first song is out of the way I'll be fine,' she told herself as she removed the last curler from her hair._

She observed herself in the mirror, the dress fitted and didn't cling as much as she originally thought. Laura couldn't help but let a smile cross her face as she twirled, she felt like a movie star attending a massive premiere. Her hair had been curled with a bit of help from Kim and her make-up gave her an older, more glamorous look.

OxO

The night was now in full swing, people were seated at tables talking and laughing while Kim and the other girls made sure everyone was attended to. Jonathan spent his time behind the bar, chatting away about everything and nothing. Often he would sneak himself a glass of whiskey or do shots with some of the customers, a smile on his face the whole time. Laura watched him from the side of the stage, she had to hand it to Jonathan, he was quite the host.

"It's time Laura, they're getting ready to introduce you."

Laura nodded and took a deep breath, this was it, no going back. She released her breath and felt the butterflies begin to quicken their pace, she took another breath and released it quickly to see if they would stop. When they wouldn't Laura began to pace and talk herself into calming down,

_'It's okay, keep calm,' _she repeated to herself.

It worked until she heard Tommy's voice, the piano player for the band.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have something very special. Singing for the first time is Imhotep's latest member, the lovely Rosalie."

The crowd clapped and Laura felt the butterflies go into overdrive, she swallowed the fear and straightened herself up. As she made her appearance on the stage she realised Kim was right, it was now or never.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	3. The Proposition

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Also as a head's up, there's a little bit of innuendo in this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Proposition

The feeling was incredible, it was like flying among the clouds. For Laura, it was a feeling that she never wanted to loose. She scanned the crowd every now and then and would see Kim with a smile and miming words of encouragement. Every song seem to capture the audience's attention and it just made Laura's smile widen, even Jonathan was giving thumbs up – between shots of various alcoholic beverages. As she finished the last song of the night she couldn't help but notice a young man in one of the corner booths, he had been attentively watching her all night. It was hard to see exactly what he looked like as the lighting was dim, and it didn't help she was blinded by the spotlight. As the song finished and the band stopped playing the nightclub came alive with the sound of applause, there were smiles all round and a few people were whistling. Laura smiled and bowed in respect to the crowd.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Laura gestured her hand towards the band and asked the crowd to thank them for doing a wonderful job, as they did Laura approached the microphone again,

"Once again thank you ladies and gentlemen and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

There was another round of applause then Laura left the stage. She smiled and waved at some of the people at the tables and booths and a few people came up and congratulated her on a wonderful performance, as one couple finished speaking to Laura she spotted Kim coming towards her.

"You were wonderful, I knew you could do it," she squealed as she hugged Laura, almost dropping the empty tray in the process.

"Thank you so much," Laura replied, "I feel like I'm on some sort of high."

Kim laughed and nudged her friend with her free arm,

"You will be once Jonathan gets you a few celebratory drinks."

"Speaking of Jonathan, I'd better go and talk to him."

Laura left to let Kim get back on with her work and began to head towards the bar, as she did one of the other waitresses headed towards her with a glass of champagne. Laura recognised Sakura instantly and tried to ignore the false, fake smile on her face. Sakura had never got on with Laura, and the reason why soon got to Laura through the grapevine. It turns out Sakura was trying to get Jonathan wrapped round her little finger, when Laura came on the scene that stopped and Sakura wasn't happy.

"Congratulations on your first show," she said in a bratty manner.

"Thanks Sakura," replied Laura with a hint of uncertainty her voice.

"Oh, this is for you. Don't spill it."

With that Sakura shoved the drink into Laura's hand and walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Luckily Laura managed not to spill it, she was about to utter a string of obscenities when a voice broke her from doing so.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Laura turned to face a young man in a black suit. He looked to be the same age as her and much taller, he must have been at least six foot compared to her five foot six. Laura couldn't help but notice that smile on his boyish face made him look rather dashing and his short brownie blonde hair made his amber eyes stand out more. She regained her composure and smiled back.

"We all have bad days, it's just some of us refuse to leave it at home."

The man chuckled, and for some reason it made Laura's smile widen.

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw jealously in her eyes."

Laura eyed the young man in curiosity.

"I mean, you are very talented, not to mention very beautiful."

Laura suddenly feel a blush come over her and decided to take a drink from the champagne glass, it had been a while since a man had voiced that kind of interest in her. The last guy she had dated ended up cheating on her, after that Laura's dating life vanished (as Emily would put it). The young man offered his hand to her.

"I'm Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you Alex, I'm Rosalie," she replied as she shook his hand with a smile.

As the waitress walked past Alex took one of the champagne glasses from her tray and nodded his head towards one of the booths.

"Shall we?"

OxO

As they took their seats in the booth and Laura could feel the butterflies again. She had to mentally slap herself, yes she felt nervous but there was no way she wanted Alex to see it. As they talked Alex didn't seem to pick up on her nerves, though Laura was beginning to find it was very easy for him to make her blush – and she could see he was enjoying it. As the next round of champagne glasses came to their table Alex seem to get a bit closer to her, feeling another blush coming she coolly took a sip from her glass.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here?"

"Excuse me?" she asked as she almost dropped the glass on the table.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he repeated.

Laura noticed he was getting closer than before and felt a bit thrown off as she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I can't, I'm afraid. My shift isn't finished yet."

She got more uncomfortable as Alex placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"I can pull some strings with your boss, tell him your giving me a... private performance."

That was it, without warning Laura turned and slapped Alex in the face. She had removed her gloves so she was sure he felt it and it would leave a mark. As he placed a hand to his cheek Laura moved out of the booth and tried to keep her composure. She picked up her gloves and turned away from him without a single word, she glanced over at Kim who was serving at one of the tables not too far away; she had probably seen the whole thing. As Laura approached the bar Jonathan noticed the slightly peeved look on his singer's face and downed the shot quickly.

"Hold your horses Rosy, where's the fire?"

She stopped in her tracks and approached the bar.

"May I be excused for the night?"

Jonathan continued to stare at Laura in confusion.

"Yes but what happened?"

"You should ask the young gentlemen in the booth over there, I'm sure he can explain everything," she replied as she downed one of Jonathan's shots he had lined up for himself.

As Laura waked away Jonathan looked at the booth she had gestured to, he sighed as the young man in question was using his charms on another girl.

"Alex O'Connell what did you do this time?"

OxO

The night air was a welcome relief from the heat inside the club. Laura just stood for a while and let the cool breeze wash over here, letting all the nights stress and drama just wash away. She was still fuming from Alex's actions. _'How could I have been so stupid, a guy shows a little bit of interest and you go all silly. Grow up Laura, you're twenty one, not five.'_ She took in a deep breath and let it out, she would have liked to scream like Emily told her to in a situation like this but realised she didn't need the people on the streets thinking she was some sort of crazy person.

"Miss Rosalie!"

A man's voice, and not Alex's much to her relief. She turned to see a young man dodging people trying to catch up to her. Laura noticed he was older than Alex and had short black hair, he was taller than Alex as well.

"Can I help you?" she asked as he finally reached her.

He was defiantly taller than she originally thought, maybe six foot five she guessed. His eyes were a sparkling green and had stubble across his jawline and across his top lip which made him looked older and rugged. Like Alex, he was dressed in a black suit but Laura noticed a handkerchief coming out of the pocket and his bow-tie was undone. He looked at Laura and extended his hand.

"Michael Williams, its a pleasure to meet the young woman who put on a excellent performance tonight."

"Thank you for the compliment Mr Williams," she replied as she shook his hand, "Now, how can I help you?"

"Would you like to go for a coffee somewhere so we can talk?"

Laura chuckled slightly and smiled, first Alex, now this guy.

"I'm sorry Mr Williams but I'm not interested in..."

"I promise, this is purely business. I don't wish to hassle you like the young man in the club did."

Great, people saw what happened. Laura sighed.

"What business would this be Mr Williams?"

"I would like to talk to you about your performance tonight and how I have an offer you need to hear."

Laura eyed him curiously, he smiled at her reaction.

"Please, just hear me out. Come and have a coffee with me and I promise to explain everything."

Laura remained silent for a while, it gave her time to think. Michael seemed genuine so far, and she wasn't blushing like Alex had made her do. In the end her natural curiosity got the better of her.

"Alright then Mr Williams, you have my undivided attention."

"Excellent, I promise it will be worth your time," he replied with a smile.

**

* * *

**

**X-uRbAn PiXiE-X: **Thank you for your reviews, they are a big inspiration :) I was debating weither to get Alex in this chapter or the next one. After going through my notes I thought it was best he appeared in this one, even if he wasn't going to make a good first impression on Laura lol. I'm still debating on if I should include the other O'Connells or not, if I can find a way I will.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	4. Offers And Homesickness

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Offers And Homesickness

They ended up in a small café a couple of streets away from the nightclub, it was quiet with a few late night patrons catching up on some reading or generally chatting. Michael led them to a seat near the open window, Laura was thankful for that as she was still flustered from Alex's actions.

"Forget about it, guys like him don't think with their heads at his age," said Michael as he placed his cup down.

"Are we speaking from experience?" Laura asked jokingly.

Michael gave her a knowing smile and settled into his seat.

"Now down to business, as I mentioned before this is all about you."

"Okay, and what exactly does my singing tonight have to do with anything?"

Michael took a sip from his cup before continuing.

"My family have a history of taking risks, and on many occasions this had paid off very well. My father currently funds archaeological digs, and the most recent one has been rather successful."

Laura listened carefully, not quite sure where this was going.

"Some of this money has been given to me and I'm considering setting up my own nightclub. After seeing your performance tonight I would like to recruit you."

Laura placed her cup down and looked at Michael.

"Wow, I'm flattered that you would consider me for this but it seems like a sudden choice. After all this was only my first performance ever, what if I ahven't got what it takes?"

"I'm a risk taker Miss Rosalie," he replied, "plus I've often been told I have good taste. I saw you and I knew you were a winning package, you have the voice, the look, and the personality. People like you."

Laura felt a blush come to her cheeks and took another sip from her cup. Michael leaned forward to continue talking.

"If you took up this offer I would take care of you, make sure that nothing happened like tonight."

"I appreciate that Mr Williams but, as you saw tonight, I can take good care of myself."

"I know," he laughed, "but I could give you a good pay and a more freedom than Jonathan could."

Laura stopped drinking and looked Michael in the eyes, he was getting cocky and Laura had too much respect for Jonathan to let someone say a bad word against him.

"Jonathan is not some sort of slave driver, Mr Williams. He has been nothing but a good boss. Admittedly he does have some flaws but he knows how to treat an employee."

"I'm sorry if I upset you but I fear it will be Jonathan's flaws that ends up destroying his nightclub and your future, I'm just trying to save you before he drags you down in oblivion."

Laura began to feel anger rise, how dare he say those things. She didn't see how she could need saving from Jonathan, he was harmless. Laura knew he cared enough about his business not to let it go under, if that happened then he would loose money – the most important thing in the world to him. She sat in silence with Michael for a while before he spoke again.

"Please Miss Rosalie, just think about my offer."

"I have, and I'm very sorry but I will have to turn it down Mr Williams."

As she got up to leave she left a bit of money to go towards the coffee. As she turned to go Michael grabbed her by the wrist.

"That's it then, you would rather work for that idiot than me?"

She freed herself from his grip, the anger she felt was almost too much to kept bottled up. When she spoke again her tone was stern.

"If he was an idiot why would his nightclub be the most popular in Shanghai? If he was a terrible boss I don't think he would have given me the push I needed to actually sing in the first place. I'm sorry Mr Williams but there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Before she walked out the door she turned to him.

"By the way, Jonathan got the money for the club on his own. It wasn't given to him to use as a way to impress people."

Laura smiled triumphantly as she left an angered and stunned Michael in the café.

OxO

She opened the door to her apartment and placed her coat on the standing hanger near the door. She was greeted by the ivory colour walls of her living room, a thick red and gold Chinese border ran across the top. The walls themselves were decorated in things that Laura had brought from the market like paintings or various colourful wall hangings. On the shelf's were some figurines of dragons and other mythological creatures as well as pictures of friends and family from London. The kitchen was smaller than the living room but the walls were a jade green colour with wooden cupboards attached to them, it was pretty plain compared to the living room. The bathroom was concealed but attached the kitchen, it had enough room to fit a bath in as well as the usual appliances. As she left her bag on the sofa and tucked the mail she had received under her arm she headed to her favourite room, her bedroom. The walls were a deep red and the furniture was items from the market. Items like the wardrobe, chest of drawers and a two small bedside cabinets were elmwood and had gold Chinese patterns etched into them. The bed itself was a double and was covered in a white duvet and the frame was a darker wood than the furniture, just above the bed was a large fan with a picture of a beautiful Chinese lady holding a paper umbrella – Laura's favourite find from the market. Amongst the mail was a white envelope, Laura instantly recognised the writing as her friend Emily's. She placed the other mail in one of the cabinet drawers and opened the letter, it had been two weeks since she had sent the last letter. She propped herself up with the pillows and began to read.

_Dear Laura,_

_I'm so glad you have settled now and are enjoying a new adventure in Shanghai. My family says hello and wish you well. Dear old Dad has had a full recovery from the accident and is gardening again – much to my mother's displeasure._

_I miss you too, it is strange not having my best friend around anymore to talk to. The bracelet you brought me from the market was lovely, I refuse to take it off as it is so beautiful – you always had good taste._

_My job in the museum is getting stressful now, we are expecting some new pieces to come in soon and I swear my boss is turning into a madman. He refuses to go into details with me where these artefacts have come from but my guess is Egypt, when I know for sure I will let you know. I hope one day you and I will get the chance to go there, it always was a childhood dream of ours. _

_I can not believe that you have Jonathan Carnahan as a boss, have you asked him about his sister and if her books are true? By the way I noticed you left your copies at mine, I am going to try and sent them over to you – you need to finish your copy of the mummy returns missy._

_By the way, do you remember Richard from the bookstore? I ran into him on my lunch break and after we got talking he invited me to dinner with him! I'm so excited! Have you met anyone yet in Shanghai? If you have I want to know all about him, I want to make sure he is good enough for my Laura._

_Rosalie is a nice name but I still do not understand why you hate your real name so much. Laura is a beautiful name. Surely there is a singer out there that uses their real name? _

_Anyway, I look forward to your next letter and I will try to get your books to you. I miss you and I will try my hardest to make sure I come and visit you at some point._

_Emily._

OxO

Laura placed the letter in her lap and sighed, she was suddenly feeling very lonely and homesick. She missed Emily more than she thought, even though the two of them weren't related they were like sisters. Kim was a good friend but she found there wasn't a bond there like there was with Emily. She was happy that she took the chance to go to Shanghai but it was on days like today when Laura wondered if she had done the right thing.

The only family Laura knew was the one that adopted her, when she reached the age of eighteen she had left them and never made contact again. The relationship she had with them was strained one. Laura was the first to admit she wasn't the easiest child when she was younger as the curious and adventurous streak in her had always got her into deep trouble. Things got a bit better as she got older but the adoptive parents were still wary, most of the time they were afraid to let her out of their line of sight. When it came to leaving them, things didn't end on good terms. A screaming match had erupted and the parents accidentally admitted that, when Laura was little, they were going to send her back to the adoption home as they thought they couldn't cope. Hurt and angered by this Laura told them she never loved them and stormed out, never speaking to them again. Emily was the only one who was there for her, they shared an apartment together for a while and Emily's parents hired Laura as a waitress in their restaurant. When Laura had enough money curiosity got the better of her again and she travelled, ending up in Shanghai.

Laura got up walked over to the window and looked up at the stars in thought. She knew she was stronger than she thought, or else she would have never had the courage to travel alone in the first place. Her adoptive parents had done the best they could at raising her, taught her right and wrong like parents should. Laura wondered if sometimes she hated them as much as she did, or if she was trying to place the hate she felt for herself on them instead. It was on days like this that Laura let tears fall, at least no one was there to see it. She was strong but sometimes it felt like a wall she put up, just waiting for people like Alex to come and test how strong it was. She crawled into bed and let the stress of the day fade as she fell asleep.

* * *

First, I want to thank those who have reviewed so far. The reviews mean alot to me and help me continue to write, I'd love to hear more of people's ideas and points of view on my story.

This isn't my favourite chapter, I've gone over it soooo many times and this seems to be the version I'm most happiest with. If I suddenly find a better way to fo this chapter I probably will update it.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	5. A Helping Hand and A Gift

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Just want to let my readers know, there's a bit of gore and blood in this chapter.

Also anything in bold writing would have been said in Chinese, you know how it works lol.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: A Helping Hand and A Gift

_Laura couldn't help but feel a pair of threatening eyes were watching her. She looked around desperately and all she could see were trees, she was surrounded by trees and the sound of animals. _

"_Jonathan!"_

_No reply, her heartbeat quickened. Whatever was watching her was getting closer._

"_Alex!"_

_Suddenly it struck her, why did she call for Alex? She didn't have time to think it over as a menacing growl silenced the sounds in the forest. Laura turned to see something emerge from one of the thick bushes. It was a large black dog with eyes that glowed blood red, lips drawn back in a saliva covered snarl. She stood motionless for a moment, too struck with fear to even think about moving. The dog snarled again, louder this time, and Laura took off into the trees. She ran, trying to keep as much distance between her and the predator. She reached a clearing but was greeted by the edge of a cliff, luckily she stopped herself in time before falling. There was gorge of sharp rocks that separated her from the other side, as she peered over she saw two figure waving to her._

"_Over here Laura!"_

_It was Jonathan, but how did he get there? Another voice joined in._

"_Come on Laura, we're over here!" _

_It was Alex, now she was really confused. She was about to reply when she heard the snarling dog coming closer._

"_I swear to God, if you harm her I'm gonna kill you!"_

_Laura was caught off guard when she realised that it was Alex making the threat. When Laura turned round the dog appeared, teeth bared, ready to strike. Without warning it leapt at her, she screamed as clawed at her chest, trying to get at her heart._

"_NNNOOOOO!!"_

_She heard Jonathan scream as the dog finally got what it was after, as Laura fell off the cliff all she saw was darkness._

OxO

Laura woke with a start, she ran her hands through her hair and looked around. The dream had scared her, it seemed so real. She took a minute to look round then she scrunched up her face, the light coming through the curtains in her bedroom was all the reality check she needed. She made her way into the kitchen, the cold floor giving her body another wake up jolt. As she began to make some green tea she began to think back to the dream. Did it have a meaning? Emily had always said dreams had meanings, on some occasions she managed to predict them correctly. The last dream that Emily had was about her job, the next day she got promoted. If only Emily were here now, perhaps she could tell Laura what her dream meant. She looked down to see if there was scratches on her chest, she was relieved to find all was normal. Once she had finished breakfast she decided

to head over to the fresh food market, she was running low on supplies. She ended up wearing a black shirt dress with a brown belt and a pair of black court shoes with a small heel. She stood in front of the long mirror in her living room to stroke out any last creases in the shirt dress and shook her hands through her hair for a bit of volume, once she felt happy she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

The market was busy and the noise of sellers advertising their produce filled the air. Laura walked from stall to stall, everytime someone trying to catch her attention. Usually she had Kim with her to help translate what was being said but recently Laura was beginning to feel a bit more confident to try a trip on her own. She approached a fruit stand and began to browse, all the time trying to remember what Kim had taught her. The seller spotted her and walked over.

"**How can I help you today madame?"**

"**Yes, I would like four apples, four pears, and two oranges,"** She replied to the best of her ability.

The seller hurried away and began to fill paper bags with her order, when he returned he told her the amount. Unfortunately money in a foreign launguage wasn't Laura's strongest point so she struggled with understanding him, she fiddled about with her purse when someone took the bags and paid for her. She smiled at the seller and thanked him, when she turned she was greeted by Jonathan.

"Still struggling I see?"

"Is it that obvious," Laura replied as Jonathan handed her the bags. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, you know, this and that, nothing too exciting."

Laura noticed he was wearing a sandy off white coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up and sandy brown trousers and brown shoes. Laura had to stifle a laugh as his trousers almost matched the colour of his hair.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just my throat's a bit dry that's all," she lied.

Jonathan eyed her suspiciously for a moment then an idea seemed to come to him.

"Well then, how about we go for a drink."

"That would be nice," she replied, "but I need your help getting this shopping done. You're more fluent than I am in Chinese."

"Fair enough, lead the way Laura-Kins."

OxO

Half an hour and a few bags later Laura and Jonathan sat in a noodle bar not too far from the market, they had decided that they were hungry and weren't too fussed about what they ate.

"You know, you were brilliant last night," Jonathan remarked as he slipped some whisky from his hip flask into his tea.

"Well I have you to thank, you gave me the push."

"Boy, am I glad I did. When you perform tonight the crowd will be bigger and the applause louder... not to mention the money that will roll in."

_'There he goes again, always thinking about the money' _she thought to herself. No wonder Jonathan hadn't settled down yet. She sighed slightly.

"As long as people like the young man I encountered last night keep their distance, I think I will be fine."

Jonathan stopped drinking for a moment, he placed the cup down before speaking.

"About that, I should have kept an eye on Alex. I think the lad is still learning when enough is enough, if you catch my drift."

"Wait, how did you know his name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, well... Alex is my nephew."

Laura almost dropped her cup in shock, how could be so casual about this.

"You never mentioned that before."

"Well, you never asked."

"True," Laura replied, "but I wonder what your sister thinks of her son's behaviour?"

"She doesn't know," Jonathan shrugged casually, "Evy still thinks he's in college."

_'This just gets better' _Laura thought to herself.

OxO

Jonathan ended up walking Laura back to her apartment, insisting he help her with her bags. She was grateful for the help, admittedly still in shock from his earlier confessions. While they were taking Laura mentioned the strange dream she had, preferring to leave out the fact that he and Alex were included. Jonathan wasn't much help, he found it quite amusing. When she let slip that he was in it Jonathan began teasing her by saying that he thought there was a meaning after all - she secretly liked him and thought he was some sort of hero. On the walk back he would throw the odd comment into the conversation and go all over the top, causing Laura to get embarrassed as people walked by would stare at them. She was thankful to get to the apartment as Jonathan seemed to have calmed down. He helped her take the bags up the stairs and left them on the counter as Laura asked.

"Right old girl I have to leave, promised I'd meet a friend and stuff. Are you going to be okay with those?"

"Yes Jonathan, I'll be just fine," she replied.

She set the last bag down and went to see Jonathan out, he was waiting by the door for her.

"Good, now remember, bring that beautiful voice of yours tonight and don't worry," he took her hand and kissed it with a crooked grin, "I'll be there to protect you milady."

"Will you stop that, it's not funny," Laura said, trying to hide the giggle that wanted to escape.

He smiled, gave her a wink, and dissapeared down the hall. Laura shut the door behind him and smiled, there was something about Jonathan Carnahan you just had to love.

OxO

That night Imhoteps was busier than usual, perhaps Jonathan had been right. Laura's nerves were back again and the slight of a larger crowd just wasn't helping. Luckly she wasn't due on stage for another ten minutes so she decieded to go and freshen up. As she past her mirror she noticed a small purple box. She saw the note attached and noticed her name was attached to it, whoever had left this for her had written her real name. Laura looked up to find a few of the girls still at their mirrors doing touch ups on their make-up.

"Hey, did anyone see who left this?"

The other girls shook their heads and carried on about their business. Laura's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box. Once open she stared in awe at the gold necklace that lay inside, it reminded her of the ones she had seen in paintings at museums. The main part of the necklace was made up of rows, seven in total, and seperated into fifteen parts by thin strips of a brighter gold. The pattern of the sections started with beads of blue, yellow, orange and green were woven into the seven rows then the next section was pure gold rows and it continued across the necklace. In the centre section a large red gem the size of the top of Laura's thumb dangled down and was surrounded by a thin frame of the brighter gold. As she lifted it from the box she noticed the link at the back was gold and attached ot to the rest of the necklace by fabric with a few beads adorning it. Laura held the necklace and amaired it for a while, whoever brought this must have been rich. That's what made her think it was Michael, perhaps this was his way of winning her over? Admittedly she was impressed by the necklace but it wasn't changing her mind, he was just showing off the money that was never his to begin with.

_'What if it was from Jonathan?' _she thought. Perhaps on the surface he didn't seem like a guy with much money, perhaps he had some savings somewhere and this was a thank you gift. She soon shook that idea from her head, Jonathan seemed to have a habit of loosing money one way or another. She decided it must have been from Michael, he must have found out her real name from somewhere and left it for her. She went to put the necklace back in the box but her curiousity was getting deeper, she wanted to see what it looked like on.

_'Just a quick try on, then it's going back to Mr Williams tonight' _she decided with herself. She checked to see if the girls were looking, most had dissapeared back to work. She undid the link at the back and placed the necklace around her neck. As the link fastened the necklace hung perfectly and glimmered in the lights that surrounded her mirror, every piece of gold shining like it was trying to grab her attention. As she went to open the link and remove the necklace she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, she cried out as she looked down to see that she was bleeding. Feeling faint she fell to the floor, before she blacked out she tried to remove the necklace but it wouldn't budge. The last thing Laura saw before her eyes closed was someone running towards her, after that, it was dark.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story so far, it means alot to me and I love to hear your thought and opinions. I'm glad you all seem to be liking Laura as an OC as well :)

**Jac Danvers **- My story is set before 'Tomb of The Dragon Emperor' so Alex hasn't met Lin yet, though that did give me some ideas that I'm currently playing with at the moment.

**X-uRbAn PiXiE-X **- Alex isn't going to be a bad guy but there is going to be tension between him and Laura.

**Patriot16 **- Michael Williams has a bigger part to play in this story, as the chapters continue, all will be revealed :)

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	6. Tension

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Heads up people, a bit of innuendo in this one

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Tension

Laura began to feel the darkness fade around her, she was becoming aware of voices, unclear fuzzy voices. As more light enveloped her the voices became clearer and she felt a pain in her chest, subtle but getting worse as she became more concious. As her vision became clearer she noticed someone fussing with the necklace, as she adjusted her vision she recognised the brownie blonde hair of Alex O'Connell.

"YOU!"

Alex got caught off guard by Laura's outburst and stopped fiddling with the necklace, he looked up to be greeted with Laura's hand slapping his other cheek.

"You pervert, get your hands off me!!" she screamed as she continued to randomly lash out at him.

"Lady...it's not what it looks like," he said while defending himself, "if you stop hitting me then perhaps I can explain."

Laura continued to hit out, hoping she made some sort contact that hurt him. In doing so she fell off the table she had been placed on, falling to the floor with a thump. Alex looked down at her with an amused smirk on his face, she looked up at him with a look of utter distaste.

"You crazy women, you almost dislodged my jaw."

"Shame, I should have hit harder."

Alex sighed and offered his hand to Laura, she looked at it and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You wanna stay on the floor all day or what?"

"No, and I certainly do not need your help."

Laura grabbed the table top and pulled herself up, she was a bit wobbly but there was no way she was going to ask Alex for help. As she perched on the end of the table she looked him over, he was in a suit again only this time he had a white jacket which he had slung over a nearby chair. The first few buttons of the white shirt he was wearing were undone and the sleeves rolled up, spots of blood covering his hands. It then dawned on Laura that it was her blood, she looked down to see that the something that had pierced her chest was the gem hanging from the necklace. Alex seem to notice her fiddle with the it and sighed.

"It's not coming out. I tried already."

"I bet you did," she replied with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap round her.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!"

"Thanks Kim but you're hurting me"

"Sorry," she replied as she released the grip on her friend and smiled.

Jonathan was next to Kim with a smile on his face as well.

"You can thank Alex here, if it weren't for him we might have lost you old girl."

"He's right," Kim chimed in, "One of the girls saw you fall and screamed for help. Alex came to your rescue."

Laura looked over at Alex and smiled at him.

"Oh, my hero," she said sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair where his jacket was. Kim went and perched on the table top to keep an eye on Laura, while Jonathan eyed the necklace with interest.

"I say, that is a fine piece of jewellery though. Must have cost a fortune."

"I found it near my mirror, it was all boxed up addressed to me."

"It wasn't for you," Alex replied as he removed the card from his pocket, "it was addressed to someone named Laura. If I remember correctly, your name is Rosalie."

"Rosalie is my stage name idiot, my REAL name is Laura."

Alex looked at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. As Kim watched the glares between the two she noticed Alex was beginning to get on Laura's nerves, she'd never seen Laura lash out or used harsh words - unless someone or something had annoyed her. Kim looked at Alex.

"Okay, so if this is a necklace it should come off right?"

"It won't budge, the framing of the gem had lodged itself right into Rosalie's chest."

"It's Laura, remember," Laura corrected him, "And I supposed you'd know wouldn't you. You had yourself a pretty good look, you..."

"For God's sake you two," Jonathan interrupted, "Can you both just be civil for a few minutes!"

Both Laura and Alex suddenly went silent. Jonathan took a deep breath and turned to Alex.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"Well, it's the back framing of the gem that has buried itself into her chest. Also the gold on the necklace has been engraved and I don't think it was done by hand."

Jonathan looked at his nephew, he had a feeling he was about to mention something that he really didn't want to hear.

"Oh God, let me guess. It's a cursed necklace all the way from Egypt?"

Alex smiled,

"You hit the nail on the head Uncle Jon, Egyptian hieroglyphics placed onto the necklace by an Egyptian curse."

OxO

Laura and Kim looked at the others in disbelief, Egyptian curses, this was crazy. Laura couldn't get her head round what was going on, didn't cursed items and things like this belong in stories? Kim shook her head in confusion.

"What makes you think it's cursed?"

"It's written on the necklace itself, that's how the inscription got on there. I haven't finished the translation as sleeping beauty over there got the wrong end of the stick and decided to slap me," Alex replied as he glanced over at Laura.

She was about to reply until Jonathan gave her another glare. She decided to fiddle with the necklace some more.

"I don't understand, who would give Laura a cursed necklace?" exclaimed Kim.

"Michael Williams would," replied Laura.

Everyone's attention turned to Laura, Jonathan looked at her in shock.

"When did you meet Michael Williams?" he asked.

"After the first night I sung, we went for coffee and asked me to join his new nightclub he's planning to open."

Jonathan snorted.

"Yeah, in his dreams. The man has no money as he looses it rather magnificently when playing cards with some very unscrupulous characters."

Laura was left confused. Why would he want her to join something that he has no money for? That money was never his to begin with, he had gained the money via his parents success at an archaeological dig. That's when it hit home, Laura stood up.

"He stole it!"

"Excuse me?" asked Alex.

"Michael told me that his family had come into a bit of money due to an archaeological dig that happened recently. I think he stole it from them."

"Okay, but he gave it to you?" Kim reminded her, "Surely if it's valuable he would have tried to sell it on for money?"

"Maybe," Laura replied.

"Maybe he was trying to get into your pants..." Alex began; he was abruptly cut off by Laura's angry, raised voice.

"Oh, and you would know all about that wouldn't you! Probably pulled that ditty a few times I'd bet!"

Jonathan gave Laura as stern look. Alex's actions from the previous night had really ruffled her feathers and upset her. He couldn't remember a time when she was so snappy, it didn't suit her. Alex seemed to find the whole outburst rather amusing, instead of yelling back he just gave her the O'Connell grin; Alex was getting more like his father everyday.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Kim.

"If I can finish the translation, we might find a way to get the necklace off and..." Alex replied.

"Oh no you don't," Laura interrupted, "I am not letting you near me again."

"Come on old mum, play nice will you?" Jonathan said with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"So, you're fine with you nephew putting his hands all over me like the night before?"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh, as he got up the chair legs scrapped across the floor.

"You know what, I was actually gonna apologise for that but I've changed my mind."

OxO

As Alex left the group all eyes turned on Laura, she was trying to hide her shock. Jonathan sighed and went after Alex leaving Kim and Laura alone in silence. Kim was the first to talk.

"You didn't let him finish."

"I don't like him Kim."

"You made that clear, but he can help you."

Laura turned to her friend.

"We can't go waltzing up to Michael and ask for help, he might have planned this all along and we'd be putting ourselves in danger. Alex can read the inscription and tell us what to do, it's the safer choice."

Laura mulled it over, Kim did have a point. She couldn't believe that Michael would have known that the necklace would do this, surely he was as much in the dark as they were. She did have her doubts about him after Jonathan had mentioned that Michael wasn't all he seemed but did that mean she was to put her faith all in Alex? She was feeling really silly for the way she had been towards him, if only she had kept her anger at bay and heard him out. She closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose, she couldn't believe she was going to do this.

"I need to apologise don't I," she stated.

Kim smiled and took her friend's hand in a reassuring grip.

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update but I have been packing and moving into my new flat for my 3rd and final year of uni. I only got my internet today - thank god!

Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, I love to hear all your thoughts and ideas. I've also written parts of the final chapter to this story, if you like this one enough maybe a sequel will be in the works.

**kinpaginpa **- I'm glad your enjoying the story and my OC. This takes place before 'Tomb of the Dragon Emperor' but I have taken parts from the 3rd film that seem to fit the story.

**X-uRbAn PiXiE-X and Patriot16** - Did you guess right?

**Lift the Wings **- I have to agree, I thought Luke Ford/Alex was cute and even though the script wasn't great I kinda grew a soft spot for him.

**Jac Danvers **- writing the whole Laura/Alex/Jonathan triangle is the fun part for me, I finally have an answer to the triangle... but I'm not giving anything away :)

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	7. Apology

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Apology

When Jonathan had found out that Laura had been hurt he felt the urge to run to her side, unfortunately someone needed to keep a nightclub full of people at ease. He found himself getting wound up at the fact it was his nephew that helped her, which wasn't like him at all. Admittedly he probably liked Laura more than he should do. The other girls were just employees but to Jonathan, Laura was not only an employee but a good friend. Even though she had been in his company a short time they seemed to have instantly formed a bond, where it came from he had no idea. All Jonathan knew was the impact she had on him was something that wouldn't go away easily. The night Alex had used his 'O'Connell' charm on her Jonathan had to refrain himself from laughing, Laura may seem harmless but the girl has spunk and a good fighting spirit in her. He liked that.

"Hello. Hey, Uncle Jon, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Huh, what?"

"Get your head outta the clouds, you were meant to pouring us some shots."

"Oh, right."

Alex looked at his uncle in curiosity, he'd never seen him so distracted before.

"What's on your mind? You're not usually like this."

"Nothing much," he lied as he finished pouring the shots, "Just not keen on the idea of another trip to Egypt to face another horde of mummies."

"Well, we don't know what's going on until the inscription on the necklace is finished," he replied, "that's if Princess in there untwists that knot in her panties and lets me finish."

Jonathan downed his second shot and leaned on the bar.

"Dear nephew, you have so much to learn."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked as he finished the first of his shots.

"Believe or not, you actually upset her. You crossed something called a boundary."

"No ones complained before," Alex said with a suggestive tone in his voice.

Jonathan picked up his third shot.

"Well Laura's not like other girls round here Alex, she different. A little respect towards her wouldn't go amiss."

"Jeez Uncle Jon, sounds like your in love with the girl."

Jonathan stopped at those words and laughed.

"Me! In love! No way!" he said, "Besides, Laura is a friend AND I have a string of girls waiting for me."

Alex eyed his uncle in suspicion, then smiled in amusement.

"You know I was joking right?"

"Of course I knew, you're a funny guy aren't you." Jonathan replied as he downed two shots in a row, hoping it would hide a blush he could feel rising to his face.

As Alex settled back into his chair he noticed a figure appear in the doorway. He turned to see Laura standing there, twiddling her thumbs. Jonathan followed Alex's glance and smiled. As she walked into the room Jonathan decided to meet her halfway.

"You alright now old mum?"

"Yeah," she replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't suppose you could give us a few minutes could you?"

It took Jonathan a moment to realise what she was talking about.

"Ohhhh, sure, no problem."

Jonathan left the room and Laura walked over to the bar. Alex was busy downing some shots to even acknowledge her presence. She pulled out a stool next to him and cleared her throat. Alex stopped drinking and stared straight ahead.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me getting slapped around again."

"It won't, I promise."

He sighed and shuffled in his chair to face her. Laura took a deep breath.

"I think we got off to a bad start and..."

"Got that right," Alex muttered under his breath. It didn't go unheard as Laura's face turned stern and she huffed slightly.

"Well if you had had a little respect and not been such a pig, perhaps things might have been different!"

Alex remained quiet for a moment.

"Unlike some of the women you have picked up before, I actually have boundaries! I'm not willing to jump into bed with someone just because he pays a little bit of attention to me, and..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Your upset over the whole thing," Alex interrupted.

Laura nodded, catching her breath after her rant. Alex looked at her and smiled, much to Laura's shock the butterflies returned. They always plagued her when he smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Well, I'm sorry for hitting out at you."

Laura smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, Alex then handed Laura a shot and picked one up for himself.

"I think introductions need to be done again if were on a clean slate. I'm Alex O'Connell."

Laura lifted the shot and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr O'Connell, I'm Laura Evans."

They chinked glasses and downed the shots. Alex placed his glass down.

"Have to admit, I prefer the name Rosalie."

Laura was a bit annoyed by his comment, she was going to question him about it until they heard someone clear their throat. Both of them turned to see Jonathan had made a reappearance, he came and leaned against the bar.

"Okay chaps, now that you two have made up... what's the next step?"

* * *

Hey everyone, thought it would be nice to get a bit of Jonathan's thoughts into the story. Also I'm beginning to hit a bit of writers block but I have come prepared for the occasion - I have the Mummy films and my music to help. I will update asap, internet is being a bit funny with my laptop at the moment :(

Also I just want to thank all of you for your reviews and comments - they keep me going and it's so nice to hear all your thoughts and opinions.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	8. Vision

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anything in bold itallics is spoken in Ancient Egyptian.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Vision

"Okay chaps, now that you two have made up... what's the next step?"

Laura looked from Alex to Jonathan,

"We see what else this necklace has to say, that's the next step."

"Jolly good, translate away dear nephew, I'll be over here."

Alex turned himself to face Laura.

"Promise not to lash out again?"

"As long as you keep your hands where I can see them, we'll be fine."

Alex rubbed his hands together and reached for the row where he left off. Laura noticed his fingertips felt callous against her skin, _'someone's a hard worker' _she thought. While he fiddled with the different rows Laura had to hold back the blush she felt coming to her face, she was beginning to enjoy the feeling a little too much.

"Jonathan tells me that you dropped out of college," she said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Any particular reason?"

She waited for an answer and never got one. '_This was like pulling teeth!' _she thought to herself. Alex was so deep in concentration that her original plan hadn't worked. She needed a distraction so she called to Jonathan.

"Can you make me a strong drink please?"

"Course I can Laura-kins, coming right up."

She was suddenly moved back into her seat by Alex.

"Lady, if you keep moving I can't read the inscription."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I had moved."

"Well, you did."

_'Touchy,' _Laura thought. _'Perhaps our truce made earlier won't last if he carries on with that attitude.'_ Kim approached the bar and handed Laura the drink Jonathan had made, once again she moved and Alex sighed.

"You keep moving."

"I'm sorry all right, you don't need to be snappy about it."

As Laura placed the glass in her hand Kim walked over to the bar containing a small giggle. Jonathan noticed and took a seat behind the bar.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like watching an old married couple."

Jonathan looked at the two of them and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Sorry Kimmy old girl, I just don't see it."

Kim laughed, and placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder with a smile.

"Why don't you just tell her already."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kim looked at Jonathan with a knowing smile, was it really that obvious? He turned back to the bar and refused to hear Kim's reply. Kim took a seat and took a sip of the drink Jonathan had left for her. She had only recently picked up on the fact that Jonathan has some sort of feelings towards Laura, and she was pretty sure Laura would never find out – Jonathan was too scared to come clean.

OxO

"I've found something!"

Alex's sudden outburst almost made Laura drop her glass. He stood upright and let the necklace rest on Laura's neck, she was thankful he had stopped.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Please, don't let it have something to do with mummies," Jonathan begged.

"This is unbelievable, the person who cursed this necklace has inscribed a story on here that is beyond anything imaginable."

The others looked at Alex, waiting for him to continue.

"This necklace was cursed by the Egyptian goddess Isis. Not only that but from what I have made out so far, this story was never documented by any historian."

"Why don't I like the sound of that," Jonathan mused to himself as he took a large swig of his drink.

Kim looked at the two of them in confusion.

"How can a Goddess curse something? Did they even exist?"

"This could change everything, raise whole new questions," Alex said with a hint of awe in his voice.

As Laura listened to the group she began to hear a buzzing noise in her ears, as it got louder she closed her eyes and shook her head. As the noise died down it was replaced with unclear voices, as she opened her eyes she realised she wasn't in the nightclub anymore.

x x x x x x

_When Laura opened her eyes she was aware she was lying down, her hands moved across the soft cotton surface of the bed. She suddenly panicked and straighten herself up._

"_**Why has he not shown up?"**_

_Laura realised that it wasn't her voice, she couldn't speak Ancient Egyptian. She felt herself move out of the bed and head towards the balcony. The room itself was large and beautifully decorated, hieroglyphics adorned the walls along with various pictures and patterns. Old fashioned Egyptian lamps gave the room a orangey golden glow and a small pool lay in the centre of the room, it made Laura feel rather peaceful. As she made her way onto the balcony she could see the Nile just beyond the walls that protected her home, as amazing as it was it still didn't budge the feeling that something wasn't right._

"_**Lady Isis."**_

_Laura suddenly felt things fall into place, she was seeing and feeling things as Isis would have. She turned and look to a man in the doorway._

_'He must be one of her guards,' Laura thought._

_The guard approached he knelt before her._

"_**I am sorry I took so long Lady Isis, but I have the location as requested."**_

"_**Thank you Gahiji,"**__ she said as he handed her a piece of papyrus, __**"And as promised I will reward you for your effort."**_

_She pointed to a bag on the side of the pool, Gahiji bowed his head in respect and took the bag. After leaving she seemed to grip the papyrus in her hand like it was the most important thing in the world._

"_**I promise Anubis, my love. We shall be together again." **_

_As those words were uttered the buzzing noise returned, Laura felt Isis's eyes close. When they opened again she wasn't in Egypt anymore._

x x x x x x

Laura opened her eyes to a slight milky haze, she blinked a few times and found it began to disappear.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Laura recognised Kim's distressed tone, Jonathan had a concerned look on his face while Alex looked curious.

"I think so. Why are you all staring at me like I have three heads?"

"Your eyes went completely white and you were barely breathing, that's why."

"Oh."

"Your taking this pretty well." Alex said as he looked her over, "What happened?"

"I don't quite know," she replied.

Laura got off the stool and began to head to the backstage area when Alex grabbed her arm.

"Woah, where do you think your going?"

"To lie down, I'm feeling a bit funny and there's a sofa bed backstage."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh no your not," Laura replied as she removed her arm from his grip. "All I want to do is rest, I don't need you lurking over me for that."

"If this happens again someone needs to be there."

"No they don't because it will not happen again!"

"Like you're sure of that?"

Alex's voice was getting stern and Laura was not in the mood for an argument with him.

"Will you back off! I just want to be alone to rest. Is that too much to ask? "

Alex stared at her in frustration. He threw his arms in the air and grunted in annoyance.

"Fine! But I'm checking on you to make sure you stay on that sofa bed."

"Fine!"

Laura turned around and continued to walk backstage with Alex hot on her heels. _'So much for starting on a clean slate... God, she's such a pain in the ass!' _he thought to himself. Laura spotted the sofa bed and sat down, Alex stood over her for a moment.

"Okay, you can go now."

Alex shook his head. "No way lady, I'm here until you settle."

"How do you expect me to settle when your standing over me like a statue?"

"Get use to it."

"Fine," she replied stubbornly.

Alex watching Laura kick off her court shoes and lie down . He smiled inwardly at the look on her face, it reminded him of the look he gave his mum when she wasn't treating him like a grown up. Laura turned over so she wasn't facing him and inhaled deeply, _'I have to make this convincing.'_

After a few minutes she sensed Alex lean over her, probably checking to see that she was asleep. Laura listened carefully as his footsteps began to get further and further away from her, when she was happy she turned her head. She sat up and walked carefully over to where she had left her small heeled shoes, making sure the others didn't see or hear her in the process. Once she had them on she grabbed her coat and made her way out of the backstage exit and into the quiet streets of Shanghai.

"Now, if I were Michael Williams, where would I be?"

* * *

Hey, sorry it took so long to update - crazy internet and some last minute changes to this and some chapters coming up. Things are getting a bit crazy now that uni is drawing closer, so I promise to update when I can.

I just want to thank all of you that have reviewed, keep it up guys as I love to hear your thoughts and opinons :)

I also want to thank people who haven't reviewed but are adding this story to their alert lists, I'm glad you are enjoying it too! If you want to review, you are more than welcome :)

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	9. Biting off More than You Can Chew

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Biting off More than You Can Chew

It had been six minutes since Alex had left Laura in the back room, unaware that she had managed to make an escape. In that time he'd rejoined the others in a booth in the main room of the nightclub and began discussing the part of the translation with them, jotting down what he could remember on a napkin.

"So your telling me that Isis was in love with someone she shouldn't have been?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "Most scholars believe that Isis was the wife of Osiris. She was there to put him back together again after he was destroyed by his brother Set, there was no mention of her having an affair with Anubis."

Jonathan looked at his nephew in confusion.

"Hold on, didn't that Anubis chap have a dog for a head?"

"Yes... and it's a jackal head Uncle Jon to be more specific."

"I wonder how the more intimate parts of that affair worked then?"

Alex stared at his uncle in disbelief.

"I don't kn... hang on, why do you even want to know?"

"Dunno," Jonathan replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alex shook his head and Kim scanned through the napkin again.

"So if scholars were to get a hold of Laura and the necklace, would it really cause that much of a disturbance?"

"Are you kidding? This is a HUGE discovery! This has the possibility to alter parts of Egyptian history forever, it will leave scholars asking questions about what they know."

"Wow," Kim breathed, "this is quite exciting then."

Alex leaned back in the booth. Kim was right, this was exciting._'I've wanted my own expedition for a while now and here it is. This could be the start I need to finally get myself out of Mom and Dad's shadow. As much as I love them they suffocate me, what with Dad being strict and Mom babying me. I managed to spread my wings with College but authority doesn't do well with me, adventure runs through my veins... just like them.'_

Alex smiled slightly.

_'And to think, It's all thanks to the girl asleep in the back room.' _He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Jonathan head towards the back room.

"Where are you going?"

"Just checking on Laura, might throw a blanket over her. Can't let the poor girl get a cold."

Kim smiled and Alex looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kim replied as she went back to reading the napkin.

Alex leaned on the table._ 'I say let her get a cold, might sort her attitude out. For a girl she sure is stubborn.' _He was brought out of his thoughts by Jonathan ragged breath as he dashed towards the booth.

"She's gone, Laura's gone."

"What!" cried Kim.

_'Dammit, just great,' _thought Alex.

OxO

Laura began to make her way up to the café where they had gone for coffee, hopefully he would be among the late night patrons. She had asked a few people using what Chinese she could remember but came up empty. After that she had tried some of the bars that she knew Jonathan had gone to play cards but had only managed to look into a few, the others looked like she might have got ruffed up had she gone in alone. Upon reaching the café she went inside, only to find he wasn't there.

_'Where the heck is he? How hard can it be to loose one person in Shanghai?' _She walked out of the café and looked around. _'Okay, maybe it's really easy to loose someone in Shanghai. I give up, there is no way I can find him now.' _

Laura began her walk back to Imhoteps in defeat, the others had probably found her missing by now. She began to walk and noticed another pair of footsteps behind her and panicked a little, _'There was no one else coming down the road when I looked... Keep calm and hopefully they will go away.'_

Laura quickened her pace slightly and noticed that the footsteps did the same. She looked around to see if there were people on the other side of the street, no such luck. Suddenly the footsteps got even quicker and Laura's panic went into overdrive, she went to sprint across the road until a firm arm grabbed her round the waist and shoved a cloth with a smelly liquid on it across her nose. She tried to scream for help but the cloth muffled her voice, it wasn't long until she fell asleep.

OxO

"Wakey, wakey."

Laura felt her eyes respond to the voice, she had to blink a few times to get rid of the sleepy haze that covered her eyes. When they were open she was greeted by the face of Michael Williams, she tried to scream and take a swing at him but she was bound and gagged. He smiled in amusement at her actions.

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living Miss Evans. Now, I'm going to remove your gag and I need you to not scream okay?"

Laura nodded in reply. As he began to fiddle with the gag she tried to struggle out of the rope binds he had placed round her wrists, once it was off Laura kept silent and took in her surroundings. All she could see was black, one lamp was the only light source in the room. It made Laura think back to a crime novel that Emily had let her borrow, all the prisoners were interrogated in a room like this. Laura's heart sank.

"You are a good girl."

"Why me?" Laura spat.

Michael eyed her curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, this necklace you could have sold on for money or given to someone else. So I will ask again Michael, why me?"

Michael seem to smile cruelly at this, he pulled up a chair opposite her and sat down before he continued.

"He's seen your soul, He chose you as you are pure like her."

"Who has?"

"Anubis has," he replied with his smile widening, "the others were dirty compared to you."

Laura felt very disturbed by his look, the smile was almost unnatural. She could feel her skin crawl as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Laura looked at Michael's eyes, they were no longer the sparkling green they had been the night they met, instead they were dull and swampy looking. Laura moved her head away from his touch, something was very wrong. He leaned back a bit in his chair.

"You remind Him so much of her."

"I'm not Isis," Laura said.

"So, you had a vision. He said it wouldn't be long an..."

"How does the necklace come off?" Laura interrupted, her fear was getting the better of her.

Michael laughed slightly and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"It won't come off until the resurrection is complete."

"Oh my God," Laura sighed in defeat.

Michael took in Laura's realisation, he smiled and placed a hand on her knee.

"Obviously your idiot boss and that nephew of his didn't finish the inscription. He will allow me to fill in some blanks, the others you will learn in due time."

Michael leaned back in his chair and Laura watched him carefully, all the time still struggling with her bonds.

"I was with my father when he discovered the necklace in a small abandoned tomb. Nothing was written on the walls of this tomb, the necklace and a few other pieces were inside. One night I stole the necklace hoping to sell it in Shanghai to pay off a gambling debt, instead he found me."

"Anubis found you?"

"It was His spirit that found me. He was mad but He said that we could help each other. If I helped Him find a girl of a certain purity and bring the necklace to her He promised me enough riches to make all my debts obsolete."

Laura snorted, _'I remember Jonathan telling me about Benny, Michael had better be careful.'_

Michael seemed angered by her reaction and began to raise his hand as if to hit her. He suddenly grabbed his head in pain and flatten himself against the tops of his legs.

"I'm sorry master, I promise to leave her perfect... just the way you want her, I'm sorry master."

Laura watched in horror as Michael seem to write in pain. As it subsided he dragged his hands through his messy black hair and straighten himself up. He composed himself and continued his story.

"As you can tell I agreed to help. I carried His spirit back to Shanghai inside me and began searching. We weren't successful for a while, He said most of the girls were dirty or tainted... until he saw you."

"The rest is history, right?"

Laura noticed that one of the bonds had come off, she needed to buy more time. As she began to struggle again she heard him tut and wave a finger from side to side.

"We know you have been trying to untie yourself Miss Evans, there is no need."

"Why? What now?"

"We are going to pay a visit to your friends, He has sensed they are looking for you."

Laura watched Michael get up and move behind her.

"So your just handing me back to the others?"

"Stupid girl, you are the most valuable piece. Your friends are pawns that will help put His plan in motion."

Laura felt her blood run cold, she didn't like the idea of them being dragged into the situation.

"No, leave them out of it! You only need me!"

"Silence!" Michael yelled, his voice taking on an unnatural tone, "You cannot stop this! The moment you put the necklace on they were doomed to be involved, YOU brought this on them."

Michael's words cut through Laura like a knife, she kept quiet as he freed her from her restraints. As he dragged her outside his words rattling through her thoughts.

_'I never meant for this to happen, the last thing I want is for the others to be dragged into my mess. I'm so stupid, I wish I had never put the necklace on.'_

As Michael bundled her into the waiting car she hung her head, praying she would wake up from this bad dream.

* * *

Hey everyone - sorry it has taken so long to update, things are now in full swing with uni. I promise I have not given up on this story, this is my baby and I won't stop until it is finished :)

Thanks again for the reviews, hello and welcome to new readers and reviewers - glad your enjoying the story. I'm really happy that you all seem to really like Laura.

I will get the next chapter out asap!

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	10. Deal With The Devil

**DISCLAIMER:** **Obviously I DON'T own anything to do with the Mummy films, that's all Universal studios and stuff.**

**I do own Rosalie/Laura Evans, her friends, and anything else unfamiliar to the Mummy franchise**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Deal With the Devil

"Anywhere else Uncle Jon?"

"I'm still thinking, nephew."

"Well, think harder."

Conversation had continued in this manner in every bar and club they had visited. It had been half an hour since Laura went missing and the group had decided to go looking for her. Kim stayed behind at the club in case Laura returned in their absence; Alex had decided to use his uncle's knowledge of the local area to find out where Michael would possibly be. They had already tried a few bars as they had a reputation for some pretty wild games of poker every now and then, all to no avail.

"I knew she shouldn't have been left alone, she's more trouble than she's worth Unc."

"Calm down Alex, she can't have gone far."

Alex continued to storm down the street back to the car, Jonathan trailing behind him. Alex tried to calm himself down. _'stupid, stupid, stupid. You should have kept an eye on her! You have this great opportunity fall into your lap and you loose it because she decides to go and play detective.' _He was brought out of his thoughts by Jonathan.

"Hang on, there's a place down by the harbour. I'm sure I've seen that scally wag there before when I went to play a few hands."

Alex didn't waste any time, he got into the car and slammed the driver's side door. He was already in progress of revving the engine by the time Jonathan joined him in the passenger side.

"Hey, be nice to my car will you!" Jonathan whimpered slightly.

Alex just snorted.

"Just direct me Uncle Jon."

As they made their way down the street they didn't notice two other cars pull up behind them. The other cars started at a normal pace, not drawing any attention to themselves. Jonathan looked into the rear view mirror and notice one of the cars suddenly pull out of place and begin to overtake them.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?"

Alex's attention was drawn to the same car as it suddenly slid in front of them. The back window of the car seemed to be covered by a black curtain. Alex watched as a face was shoved under the curtain and against the window.

"I say, that girl looks an awful lot like Laura," mused Jonathan.

"That's because it is her!" exclaimed Alex.

As her face was removed from the glass the car in front sped off and Alex gave chase. The car behind kept it's pace a bit longer until they turned down another road. Both men shook as the car behind bumped them.

"Watch the car!" Jonathan shouted as the car behind bumped them violently again.

They turned another corner, almost catching up to Laura's car. The car behind bumped them again and this time Alex felt their car skid side to side. The car behind bumped them a few more times and almost knocked them off course. Once Alex was back in control he noticed a group of wooden crates to one side of the road, as he watched Laura's car manoeuvre round them he smiled and gripped the steering wheel.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted.

Alex then began to speed the car up, just when it looked as if they had caught up to Laura's car Alex took a turn down a side street and watched the car behind them loose control and crash into the crates, swerve out of control and crash into a lamp post. Alex's car came to a stop and they watched the crumpled car begin to smoke up.

"I say, nicely done nephew," Jonathan applauded.

"Yeah, but a what cost?"

The two looked around, Laura's car was nowhere to be found. Jonathan smiled and pointed to the crossroads ahead of them.

"Take that road on the left."

"But they went that way," Alex replied. "We'll loose them if we go that way."

Jonathan shook his head with a smile.

"Trust me Alex."

OxO

The road Jonathan had pointed out turned into a short cut. It had led them down to the docks, by the time they had arrived they noticed that the car Laura was begin held in was already there. Jonathan eyed the car suspiciously.

"I don't like this Alex, there's something fishy about this... and I don't mean the smell from the docks."

Jonathan heard the driver door slam in reply, he followed his nephew as they approached the car. The car engine wasn't running and the windows were hard to see through in the minimal dock lighting. Alex placed his hand behind his back and grew out a small revolver he was holding in his trousers and began to approach the passenger door at the back of the car, he was thrown off guard when the door threw itself open and six men in black robes rushed out and began to restrain them. One gave Alex an elbow to the face and another used that as an opportunity to disarm him, it wasn't long before they were captive. Michael then appeared from the car and he held Laura in a firm grasp. His eyes weren't the swampy green from before but they had turned a ruby red.

"Well done O'Connell, you finally caught up."

"Let her go," Alex's voice gained a threatening tone as he struggled against his captors.

As the two continued to exchange threats Jonathan noticed that Laura didn't seem to be putting up a fight, as he stared at her a bit longer he noticed her eyes had that milky glaze from before.

"What did you do to her?" Jonathan shouted at Michael.

"Nothing, she's fine. In fact she having a vision."

The two captive men stared at her in worry, Alex hoped she could come round soon so she could explain her actions.

x x x x x x x

_Laura felt Isis move her hand to her face, she could feel the tears run down her cheeks. As she wiped them away she looked around, she was alone and in her bedroom again. She looked down and noticed the necklace was lying on the bed, it seemed to shine and glimmer in the flickering lights. _

"_**I still remember when you gave this to me, it was the day you confessed your love for me."**_

_Laura felt Isis stroke the necklace delicately, she could feel the emotional tie that Isis had with the item and it brought more tears to her eyes._

"_**I promised you that I will never love another, even with my impending marriage to Osiris my heart will forever be yours."**_

_Laura began to feel an electricity run through Isis's body and she placed her hands over the different beads of the necklace. Laura then heard her mumble something, Isis was speaking Ancient Egyptian again but it was so fast that she couldn't make it out. Laura then felt the electricity move down her arms and onto the necklace. Once the feeling had dissipated she saw the necklace was engraved._

"_**Our story and your location has been cursed upon this necklace, I will find a way to bring us together again in this life or the next."**_

_The noise of heavy doors being swung open brought Isis from her thoughts, as she turned she saw the figure of Osiris. He handsome face wore a look of displeasure and he was fuming when he saw the necklace. He stormed towards her and grabbed the necklace._

"_**No my lord, leave it alone!" **__Isis pleaded._

"_**Silence!" **__he screamed at her and Laura felt his hand slap her so hard she fell onto the bed._

_Laura felt Isis lay motionless, she was crying even harder now and Osiris eyed the necklace with pure hatred._

"_**You are my love now, not his!" **__he said, __**"This is to be destroyed and you are to forget about Anubis. I have forgiven you for what you did but he will be damned for all eternity. You should be thankful that I am saving you from the same fate."**_

x x x x x x x

As she blinked the milky haze away Laura felt Michael tighten his grip slightly. As she got her bearings again she noticed that Alex and Jonathan were now present, Alex bearing a bruise on his face and both of them restrained.

"Jonathan," she called out weakly.

"Don't worry old mum, we're here," he replied, trying to sound as brave as possible.

Michael pulled Laura tighter and held her up, the tow visions had made her weak and she was having trouble standing. Laura yelped slightly as he did so and Alex began to struggle again, this time the man that had taken his gun cocked it and aimed it at him.

"No Anubis, let them go!" Laura cried.

He ignored her and stared at Alex, his ruby red seem to glow and dance like red fire. He smiled.

"I remember you O'Connell, your family awakened the Scorpion King and had the Medjai destroy my army. Teaming with Medjai doesn't put you in my favor."

Alex eyebrows furrowed in anger, it had been years since he had worn the bracelet of Anubis. He still remembered Imhotep telling him he had only days to get the bracelet off or else he would die. Most of all it brought up the memory of seeing his mother die, even though she died for a few minutes it was still something he didn't want to remember. Laura watched as Anubis seem to stare straight through Alex, it was like he was trying to read his thoughts. He smiled again and dragged her away from the two captives.

"How interesting, there is a motive for you coming here."

"Yeah, to get the girl back so I can kick your ass."

"Oh, it's more than that isn't it Alex, the girl is your ticket for a discovery all your own."

Alex stayed quiet and stiffened up as Michael smiled.

"It makes sense, the articles in the papers have your mother and father making headlines while little Alex is kept in the background like a shadow."

Alex felt his anger make his blood boil.

"You long for a moment like that which is all yours, a chance to finally come out of that shadow. I can give you that chance, in this body I have managed to acquire a plane and it is ready to take us to Cairo."

"What's in Cairo?" Alex asked.

Laura tried to tell Alex to stop and get away but Michael's hand covered her mouth.

"The ending to the story on the necklace. Out in the desert is my tomb, the necklace holds the path and inside is a discovery waiting to be unearthed."

"Rubbish, this is a trick!" Jonathan yelled in disgust.

Michael looked at Alex, his eyes still dancing with red flames.

"So, what do you say? Will you finally have your moment in the sun?"

Alex stared at Laura, she looked back with a mixed expression. Alex sighed, though the temptation was far too great he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over his next words.

"Alright, I'm in."

"What!" Jonathan yelled as he struggled against his captives, "Let me go so I can punch some sense into him!"

"Calm down Uncle Jon," Alex whispered, "I have a plan."

"It better be a bloody good plan nephew," Jonathan grumbled.

* * *

Hey everyone - I really didn't think this one would take so long to get written. To be honest uni is causing some MAJOR distractions at the moment. This is a rewrite as I took the original down - my head has cleared abit and things are calmer - I had my birthday on 30th September and I got hit with (and I'm still recovering from) fresher's flu :(

Still, let me know what you think and reviews are welcome - I love your thoughts and contributions as they keep me going.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


End file.
